


What It Takes To Kill Izaya

by AcceleOrder



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: M/M, Shizaya - Freeform, idk how to tag this, its not angst or anything but just shizaya doing their thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 03:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2413253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcceleOrder/pseuds/AcceleOrder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shizuo is special to Izaya, and both of them knows it. Not to mention, Shizuo hates it especially. Why is he the only one excluded out of Izaya's "love for humans"? What a bunch of bull, a bunch of bull...</p>
            </blockquote>





	What It Takes To Kill Izaya

**Author's Note:**

> Just a bit of pre OOC warning, because I have, in fact, never finished the Durarara!! anime. But now that season 2 is coming out, I think I'll be re-picking it up!! Meanwhile, I'll write a Shizaya fic and come back to this later in the future and laugh at how wrong I might have been.

Izaya groaned. This was his worst night yet.

He was already leaning against his apartment door, but then he realised he had no key. 

"Those bastards." He laughed distastefully, and let himself slump down, leaving behind a trail of blood dripping onto the ground, forming stains of red like one would find in a gore movie around him. Izaya was panting, something he rarely did, if ever.

His vision was beginning to blur; he pressed a hand against his stomach where he was stabbed earlier that night and he grunted at the sharp pain that threatened his consciousness. Suddenly Izaya wondered if it would be okay if he just died like this, unknown to anyone, until the next morning when Shizuo will come and try to kill him as he did every morni...

"...?"

Footsteps. Loud, clear, reverberating footsteps. Not to mention, overly familiar and unpleasant. 

"Shizu-chan...?" Izaya forced his fluttering eyelids open. Was it just him, or was his body getting heavier by the second? Was the loss of blood making him hallucinate? Because there Shizuo was, on his knees, staring at Izaya through his sunglasses. His eyes conveyed... worry?

Laughter spilled out of Izaya's bloody mouth despite the price he would have to pay for it -- more blood.

"What's so funny?" Shizuo demanded in his deep, growly voice. It was him; Izaya had no doubts. The light cigarette smell in the air confirmed it. No one on earth had the same scent as Shizuo. "Are you here to kill me?" Izaya challenged with a weak grin. Shizuo's eyebrow twitched. He slammed an arm against Izaya's apartment door, the sound echoing throughout the building. The impact caused Izaya to flinch just a little. Any human would be afraid when a monster like Shizuo was a mere breath away from eating your face.

"Even if I don't, you'll die if I just left you here."

_Ahh, I see..._

Now that Izaya looked closely, Shizuo was sweating slightly. It was nearing winter, plus the man was wearing what he always did. Not even an extra jacket. Logically speaking, it was impossible for him to break a single trickle of sweat. Yet, here he was, panting lightly, sharp eyes like those of a wild beast, staring right into Izaya's soul. It made him shiver in excitement. The wound and the rotten smell it gave off made it even  _better_.

Deciding to blame it on his unclear mind due to his injury later -- if he survived --, Izaya challenged Shizuo a second time with wisely chosen words, spat out ever so slowly, so precise, partially because the pain was finally getting to him, and also because it irritated Shizuo. To put it plainly, using his own misery to his advantage against the one he hated the most.

"We _both_ know I won't die that easily. If you really want me to die..." Izaya reached out a blood stained hand and grabbed the arm Shizuo had slammed against his door, and with all the strength the current him would muster, placed it over his heart.

"...Hit me  _here_."

His tone was light, a playful smirk on his lips, and the hand he held on tightly trembled ever so tightly. Instantly, Shizuo pulled it back. Then, his expression hardened suddenly and he gave a tight smile of his own. Another trickle of sweat, Izaya noticed. "If I wanted to kill you,  _this_ would be more than enough."

It was rough, an impulse on both their sides, not romantic at all, and loud, filled with groans rather than moans; but nonetheless, a kiss. Izaya understood Shizuo's meaning instantly; his kiss was deadly rough, it left him no opening to breathe. He  _couldn't_ kiss people. So when their lips parted, Izaya was more than grateful to suck in a breath, even if it brought about nothing but pain. 

Shizuo wiped his lips where Izaya had bitten him, their blood now mixed together. He spat whatever got into his mouth and turned, walking away. "Now do you see how easy it is to kill you?" Those were his parting words.

Panting, Izaya hung his head. He wiped his own lips and licked the blood, swallowing it in a single gulp.  _...Tastes like iron_ _._ It was then that he noticed the bandages, merely roughly 4cm away from his feet. It was new, still wrapped in plastic.

"...How careless of you, Shizu-chan." Izaya chuckled, playing along till the end, even though he knew Shizuo was nowhere close enough to hear.


End file.
